


Sex Bomb

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: 'My dear boy, I have something I need to show you. It's kind of a thing. I've been practicing.'





	Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tom Jones.

Title: Sex Bomb  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: 'My dear boy, I have something I need to show you. It's kind of a thing. I've been practicing.'

A dozen empty wine bottles littered the rug. Crowley's spine decided it was tired of holding him upright and he slowly slid off the couch until he hit the floor with a thump. The noise amused both angel and demon, doubling them over with laughter.

Suddenly Aziraphale sat up. He patted Crowley's knee. "Crowley. Crowley. My dear boy, I have something I need to show you. It's kind of a thing. I've been practicing. It was just so catchy and made me think of you and I just had to... you'll see."

"What the Heaven are you going on about?" Crowley grabbed one of the empty wine bottles, scowled at it, and then grinned when it refilled with more wine. "This isn't going to be like the time you tried to be a ventriloquist again? Or when you almost discorporated yourself with a hula hoop? Or when..."

"Oh hush, you old serpent. This is much better than all those things." He blinked a few times. "I think. It's certainly different." Aziraphale rubbed his temple. "Right. Now close your eyes and don't open them again until the music starts."

"Music?" Crowley slammed his eyes shut when Aziraphale glared at him. He heard the angel snap his fingers and then the music started. When he opened his eyes again, he blinked at what he was seeing. Then he pinched himself to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep or passed out.

Aziraphale was standing in front of him wearing an outfit straight out of the Disco era. The shirt was a bizarre mix of tartan and paisley. The neck of his shirt almost reached his navel. If Aziraphale's white pants were any tighter, Crowley would be able to read the dates of any coins in his pockets.

Crowley made a few rather undignified noises which cut off the moment his angel began to dance. It wasn't great dancing by any means, but Aziraphale followed the rhythm of the song, shimmying from side to side. Crowley had never heard this particular mix of 'Sex Bomb' before, but he really didn't care about the music because he was too busy watching Aziraphale move. Aziraphale mouthed the words while pointing at Crowley and shaking his hips.

Crowley pulled his sunglasses off to get a better look. The glasses were destroyed a moment later when Aziraphale decided to do some sort of pelvic thrust to the music. His eyes followed a bead of sweat running down Aziraphale's neck towards his waist. He made a whimpering noise in his throat.

The song hadn't finished before Crowley was up and moving, wrapping himself around Aziraphale. He nipped along the angel's neck, kissing and licking the soft skin. When Aziraphale's lips met Crowley's, the light above their head exploded.

They pulled back for air they didn't need. Aziraphale's face was flushed. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it, angel." Crowley kissed Aziraphale again. "Could you do it again without the clothes?"

Aziraphale gave him a look. "That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mix Aziraphale was dancing to- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWodXm4cfS0


End file.
